Sweet Kisses
by AkatsukiNoSakuraH
Summary: HidaSaku One-shot! Hope you enjoy! :)


Sakura was in the shower after a fight with Karin's crew, which included Karin herself, Ami, Misao, Aya, and Kin. surprisingly, that fight had drained most of her energy. But what do you expect? It was 5-1.

She was rinsing the conditioner out of her hair when all of a sudden she felt light-headed. She couldn't even feel it when her fragile body hit the shower's floor. The steaming hot water kept running on her light body as she fought to stay conscious The water was rising up so that it almost reached her mouth, indicating that she wouldn't be able to breathe soon. She tried to move, but she was so weak, so tired, that every time she tried she fell back down.

"Help... Someone... help... me..." She croaked out quietly. A knock on the door sounded.

"Yo pink bitch! You alright in there?!"

_Hidan._

"Hi... dan... Help... me..."

The doorknob tried to turn, but it stopped from the lock.

"I'm coming in, bitch!"

And in two seconds, he broke the door down. He walked in, his eyes scanning the room for the pinkette. A soft calling of his name brought his gaze to the shower. He approached the shower, and yanked the curtains back. What he saw shocked him.

Sakura was laying on the shower floor, a pool of blood surrounding her. The steaming hot water beat down on her fair skin, making steam rise up throughout the room. The blood mixed in with the shoulder-length pink locks that Hidan had always itched to touch, and those emerald green eyes he had always loved to stare into were swimming with pain. With wide eyes, Hidan turned the water off.

"Sakura... I'm going to help you." He softly said, which was completely out of character for him.

He gently snaked one arm under her knees, the other going to support her back, and lifted the feather-light girl up into his arms bridal style, not caring that she got him soaked with water in the process. He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around the frail pinkette as to cover her body up. He then walked out of the bathroom and took Sakura to his room.

There, he dried her off, and cleaned & wrapped up her wounds. After that, he dressed her in one of Kisame's shirts, which he stole one day. Even though the shirt was like a dress on her, the fabric ending above her knees, it would do for now. Then he lay her on his bed, covering her up with the blood-red comforter.

He was about to walk away when a small hand caught his wrist. "Hidan-kun... Don't leave me... Please..." He turned to see the girl he /secretly/ loved. Those beautiful green eyes and her pained expression did him in, and he gently slid into the bed, claiming the spot beside her. Her arms wrapped around his bare stomach as his wrapped around her waist.

"Hidan-kun." She breathed gently. His arms tightened around her, mentally enjoying the sound of her saying his name like that.

"Sakura-chan?" He said.

"Yes, Hidan-kun?" She sighed.

Her lips moved softly as she formed words into soft sentences.

Speak of her lips, he thought, hers were perfect. They were light pink, soft and light on her porcelain skin. Her soft pink hair rounded with her green eyes, that sparkled in a fusion of simple emotions. The shirt was complementing her gentle curves rather well, and her chest was not under or over developed. She was, indeed, his definition of beauty.

Her eyes gently cracked open for her to stare at Hidan's face. Those beautiful green orbs that were swimming with confusion was the thing that set him over the edge.

Sakura didn't know what to think when a pair of warm, soft lips were gently placed upon her own. She was surprised, expecting Hidan's kiss to be rough and lust-filled, but she got the exact opposite. His lips tasted like chocolate, which made Sakura crave him even more as her hands tangled in his silver hair, her eyes closing in bliss. His tongue lined her lips, and she gladly granted him access as his arms tightened even more around her hips. She shivered under his touch, since she wasn't expecting his hands to be so cold.

They sunk into the kiss for a couple more minutes before they had to pull back for the air that they both secretly cursed having to breathe. Hidan leaned his forehead onto Sakura's own, and he opened his eyes. Magenta crashed with emerald, and Hidan breathed out those six little words that had Sakura bringing him back into another kiss.

**I'm in love with you, Sakura.**


End file.
